The present invention relates to an enclosed cooking system and more particularly pertains to allowing food items to be prepared in a number of ways while eliminating odors and the like.
The use of stove ventilation devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, stove ventilation devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling cooking odors are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,645 to Blumberg discloses a self-contained exhaust hood for removing air from a work area, such as cooking smoke and odors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,456 to Cote discloses a ventilation system comprised of a fan and filter for use with cooking systems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,839 to Tavan and U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,040 to MacFarlane disclose additional means for ventilating air from a cooking unit.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an enclosed cooking system for allowing food items to be prepared in a number of ways while eliminating odors and the like.
In this respect, the enclosed cooking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing food items to be prepared in a number of ways while eliminating odors and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved enclosed cooking system which can be used for allowing food items to be prepared in a number of ways while eliminating odors and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of stove ventilation devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved enclosed cooking system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved enclosed cooking system which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a housing having a generally rectangular configuration. The housing has a top wall, a bottom wall, a back wall, opposed side walls, and an open front. The housing has a light source disposed therein. The bottom wall has a stove burner element positioned thereon. The stove burner element has a corresponding heating element. The opposed side walls each have a plurality of corresponding brackets secured on interior surfaces thereof. A ventilation fan is disposed within the top wall of the housing. The ventilation fan includes a replaceable filter slidably disposed within the top wall of the housing. A grilling element is slidably positioned between the corresponding brackets of the opposed side walls of the housing. The grilling element is connectable with the heating element. The grilling element includes a drip pan slidably positioned between the corresponding brackets of the opposed side walls of the housing below the grilling element. A control panel is secured within the open front of the housing. The control panel is in communication with the heating element and the ventilation fan.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved enclosed cooking system which has all the advantages of the prior art stove ventilation devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved enclosed cooking system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved enclosed cooking system which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved enclosed cooking system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such an enclosed cooking system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved enclosed cooking system for allowing food items to be prepared in a number of ways while eliminating odors and the like.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved enclosed cooking system including a housing having a top wall, a bottom wall, a back wall, opposed side walls, and an open front. The bottom wall has a stove burner element positioned thereon. The stove burner element has a corresponding heating element. A ventilation fan is disposed within the top wall of the housing. The ventilation fan includes a replaceable filter slidably disposed within the top wall of the housing. A control panel is secured within the open front of the housing. The control panel is in communication with the heating element and the ventilation fan.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.